Advertising through interactive media is gaining popularity, with the Internet in particular becoming a dominant advertising medium. Internet users often search the Internet for products and services, and advertisers frequently use the Internet to target audiences interested in available products and services.
Interactive media advertising can involve distributing advertisements (“ads”) to online publishers (e.g., an online newspaper) for display with publisher content. For example, ads for an automobile manufacturer can be displayed with publisher content (e.g., a publisher's web page), in order to drive online customers to the manufacturer website. Interactive media advertising can also involve distributing ads based on identifiers, rather than content. For example, ads can be displayed based on a domain name when an online user navigates to a specific URL (uniform resource locator).
When displaying ads based on a parked domain name, the domain name itself is often the only indicator available for determining the user's information need. When domain name registrants use generic top-level-identifiers (TLDs) (such as “com”) rather than country-specific TLDs (such as “es”), determining a user's information need from the domain name can be especially difficult.